KAU TAHU?
by Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi
Summary: Sakura bingung ketika teringat akan sindiran yang dilontarkan oleh Tsunade sang baa-san. Ingin dirundingkan dengan sang kekasih tapi ia merasa malu. Apalagi yang dibahas mengenai hal itu. Dilema. Perbincangan ringan yang diakhiri dengan keterkejutan Sakura dan ketidakromantisan Sasuke. / OneShot! / Fic ringan pelepas stress.


**KAU TAHU?**

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Gaje, typo(s), OoC, terselip bahasa non-baku, dll.**

**Dont LIKE Dont READ.**

**Happy Reading, Minna-san ^^**

* * *

"Sasuke-_kun_." Seorang gadis cantik pemilik mahkota sewarna dengan bunga kebanggaan negara Konoha itu tiba-tiba bergelayut manja, merangkul sebelah lengan kekasih hatinya. Seorang pria _stoic _nan rupawan penyandang marga Uchiha.

"Hn?" Uchiha Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, melirik sedikit ke arah gadis yang kini menyenderkan kepalanya di bahunya. Sehingga hawa hangat yang menguar dari tubuh mungil seorang Haruno Sakura dapat dirasakan oleh indra perasanya. Nyaman. Itu yang selalu dirasakan oleh Sasuke ketika kulit mereka bersinggungan. Namun Sasuke lebih memilih menekuni kembali novel _adventure_ yang baru saja dibelinya kemarin sewaktu pulang kerja, mengacuhkan kegiatan yang sedikit mengintrupsi.

"Ano~" Suara ragu-ragu Sakura mengambang bersamaan aliran udara sejuk yang berasal dari lingkungan hijau dimana mereka sekarang berada—taman belakang kediaman pribadi sang Uchiha bungsu yang dipenuhi aneka tanaman dan sebuah kolam ikan mini melengkapi tatanan asri tersebut. Sangat beraksen tradisional.

"Ada apa? Cepat katakan," ucap Sasuke dengan nada _to the point_. Sepertinya kegiatan membaca yang sedang berlangsung seru-serunya itu sedang tidak ingin terusik walau hanya dikarenakan ocehan Sakura. Sasuke heran, biasanya Sakura yang sangat cerewet itu mampu mengerti dirinya ketika saat-saat seperti ini. Walau berakhir dengan sedikit ngambek karena terlalu bosannya dengan kesunyian yang melanda. Tapi kan biasanya hanya berlangsung satu hingga dua jam saja bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan sebuah buku bacaan—baik memiliki ketebalan ringan ataupun berat.

Sakura sedikit meneguk salivanya. "Aa, kau kan tahu kemarin kerabat dekatku datang untuk turut membicarakan persiapan pesta pernikahan Sasori-_nii_ dengan Shion-_nee._ Nah, aku bertemu dengan Tsunade _baa-san_ ketika sedang membantu _kaa-san_ memasak. Entah mengapa ia sedikit menyindirku."

Dahi Sasuke sedikit mengkerut. Kini ia merubah posisi duduknya yang sedikit berselonjoran di lantai dengan satu kaki ditekuk sebagai penyangga lengannya menjadi melipat kedua kakinya. Kemudian menyentakkan lengan Sakura yang masih bergelayut padanya. Membuat Sakura sedikit kaget dan bingung, namun belum selesai keterkejutannya, Sasuke telah menarik dirinya kembali hingga duduk di atas pangkuannya. Melingkarkan kedua lengan kokohnya di bagian pinggang dan pinggul Sakura. Iris _onyx_nya telah siap menatap iris teduh Sakura dengan sedikit penasaran.

"Sa-Sasu?"

"Menyindir apa?"

Sakura menyamankan dirinya dengan ikut melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Sasuke sedangkan kepalanya ia biarkan bersender di bahu tegap kekasihnya.

"Tsunade _baa-san_ bertanya tentang peningkatan ketrampilan memasakku. Kau tahu kan kalau sekarang aku sudah lebih baik. Bahkan masakan yang kukuasai sekarang sudah tidak dapat dihitung dengan jari. Tapi _baa-san_ tetap menyindir dan menyuruhku lebih sering membiasakan mengurus rumah untuk menggantikan _kaa-san_. Dan akhirnya aku mengetahui apa alasan sehingga ia bisa berbicara seperti itu." Sakura memotong sedikit ucapannya, berpikir sejenak apa ia akan mengatakan hal ini atau tidak. Dilema.

"Kau sungguh ingin mengetahui apa yang dikatakannya kepada _kaa-san_ sebelum kedatanganku ke dapur?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk pasti.

"_Kaa-san_ bilang, kalau kita disuruh cepat-cepat menikah. Apalagi setelah melihat kedekatan kita yang sepertinya sudah sulit untuk dipisahkan." Sakura sedikit memberi jeda. Hingga akhirnnya dengan suara lebih kecil diucapkannya, "lagipula katanya untuk mengantisipasi jika terjadi apa-apa sebelum menikah."

_Emerald_ Sakura menatap _onyx_ kelam Sasuke. Tidak ada respon apa pun dari pemuda _prodigy_ itu. Sakura jadi merasa cemas karena sepertinya Sasuke sendiri belum memikirkan mengenai kelanjutan hubungan mereka sampai sejauh itu. Maka dari itu Sakura sendiri tidak pernah menyinggung-nyinggung mau dibawa kemana hubungan mereka yang telah berjalan kurang lebih tiga tahun itu.

Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan perkembangan perusahaannya dan Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan tugasnya sebagai dokter di rumah sakit swasta terkenal, membuat frekuensi pertemuan mereka agak sulit diatur. Mungkin saja Sasuke belum memikirkan hingga tahap pertunangan apalagi yang disindir adalah jenjang pernikahan. Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya tidak melihat seringaian misterius yang dihasilkan Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Sakura baru menyadarinya ketika dekapan erat pada bagian pinggul dan punggungnya semakin terasa.

Sakura memandang Sasuke bingung. Tatapan polosnya mulai terpatri dari wajah manisnya itu.

"Ne~ ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Mengantisipasi, eh?"

"Hu-um," jawab Sakura dengan gumaman dan anggukan kecil.

"Tapi sepertinya mereka telat membahas mengenai **'terjadi apa-apa sebelum menikah**' itu, hn?" Sasuke menarik sedikit salah satu sudut bibirnya, menyeringai kecil penuh godaan. Sakura langsung mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke, tentu saja ia tidak dapat menahan rona merah yang menjalar di kedua belah pipinya mengingat bahwa Uchiha Sasuke merupakan pria dengan tenaga yang sangat cukup untuk membuatnya pingsan di atas ranjang. Sakura memukul kecil bahu Sasuke menyalurkan perasaan malu yang tiba-tiba membuncah. "dasar," gumamnya kecil.

Sasuke sendiri yang melihat tingkah laku sang kekasih malah tertawa lebar. Sisi kekanakan dalam diri Sakura yang terkadang selalu saja muncul ketika wanitanya itu merajuk, sungguh suatu kesenangan tersendiri bagi pria tampan tersebut. Sakura tidak mungkin mengeluarkan sisi lain dari pembawaan sesungguhnya, yaitu sifat dewasa terhadap orang lain selain dirinya, keluarganya dan sahabat dekatnya—Yamanaka Ino—.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke-_kun_~. Sampai kapan sih kau mau tertawa terus seperti itu, hah?" rajuk Sakura bernada kesal. Kini kedua tangannya bersidekap di depan dadanya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain dengan bibir yang mengerucut kecil. Sasuke akhirnya berhenti ketika melihat pose Sakura yang telah dihapalnya di luar kepala.

Jari jemari Sasuke mulai meluncur ke arah dagu runcing milik kekasih yang akan berubah status sebentar lagi—tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan yang bersangkutan—dengan lembut sehingga membuat Sakura yang memang tidak tahan dengan setiap sentuhan Sasuke langsung menurut tanpa syarat. Bukan berarti juga ia langsung melupakan kekesalan yang tidak seberapa besarnya itu kepada pria _stoic_ yang harus diakuinya, jika dilihat dari jarak beberapa _centi_ dari batas ujung hidungnya dan hidung mancung Sasuke menjadikan pria itu berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan.

Rona merah yang tadinya sudah memudar kini hadir kembali tanpa disadarinya membuat Sasuke malah semakin menyeringai dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Respon dari Sakura masih tidak terdeteksi. Wajahnya memang semakin memerah namun tidak ada pergerakan sedikit pun yang melawan tindakan sang tuan muda Uchiha kita. Hingga kedua belah bibir bersinggungan, sebelum menekan lebih dalam Sasuke berbisik pelan. "Terpesona oleh wajah tampanku, Nyonya Uchiha?"

Sakura yang akhirnya kembali sadar pada dunia nyata, sedikit terkejut dan melebarkan pupil matanya sedikit. "Eh?!"

Dengan komando suara nyaring dari Sakura, Sasuke segera mencium bibir Sakura dan melumatnya. Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa setiap kali ia berhadapan dengan kekasih tampannya itu ia seperti berada dalam dunianya sendiri. 'Bodohnya aku! Aarrrgghhh!'

Meski Sakura menggerutu dalam batin, tetap saja ia membalas segala bentuk penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh lidah agresif Sasuke. Suara kecupan terdengar jelas diantara suara angin yang sunyi di halaman belakang rumah pribadi putra bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Hingga Sakura menghentakkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk menarik napas selang beberapa waktu. Namun sebelum sempat Sakura melakukan itu, bibir tipis Sasuke kembali menangkap bibirnya, melumat, menginvasi mulutnya tanpa ampun.

"Menyerah?" bisiknya di sela-sela ciuman. Mata berwarna hitam kelam itu memandang tajam penuh gairah mengakibatkan Sakura merasa tak berdaya dan mengalir menuruti segala keinginan Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak," respon Sakura cepat. Sasuke sadar bahwa Sakura sudah terperangkap sehingga tidak ingin kehilangan momen seperti ini. Aktifitas _favorite_nya dan Sakura.

"Hn, benarkah?" Sasuke bergumam. Ia kembali menempelkan bibirnya, namun kali ini jauh lebih lembut. Debaran jantung terdengar cepat dari kedua insan yang semakin larut. Napas mereka turut berderu kencang. Sakura semakin merapatkan lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya yang masih berada di pangkuan Sasuke. Tak kalah ketinggalan, Sasuke juga makin mempererat pelukan di pinggul Sakura hingga mengelus-elus punggung mulus Sakura dari luar _dress_ merah maroon, sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi tetap menyangga leher wanitanya agar makin memperdalam ciuman yang semakin ganas tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik bibirnya, membuat Sakura mengerang tanpa disadarinya. Belum puas dengan sensasi yang baru saja dialaminya, dengan segera Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya kembali berusaha mencium. Baru saja ia menempelkan bibirnya sehingga bertemu dengan bibir lain yang begitu menggodanya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik kembali, memperlebar jarak wajah di antara mereka. Sakura mengerutkan kening, bibir mungilnya tambah mengerucut, mendengus kecil ingin mengajukan protes.

Namun Sasuke hanya menatapnya puas dan senang, ditambah seringai licik terpatri di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, Saku?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melepaskan jalinan tatapannya dengan sang kekasih.

"Hn?"

"Bilang pada _baa-san_ cerewetmu itu bahwa kau sudah sering melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga layaknya seorang istri."

"...?" Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat. Pose seperti itu membuatnya terlihat sangat imut dan menggemaskan pada pemilik usia yang sebenarnya telah berkepala dua.

"Karena kau dan aku pasti sudah sadar. Bahwa sikap serta hubungan kita selama beberapa tahun ini terjalin layaknya suami istri. Aku membeli rumah ini juga karena ada kau yang mengurusnya bersamaku. Bahkan _desaign interior_ beserta _furniture_-nya kita sama-sama memilihnya. Bukan hanya aku tapi kau juga turut campur menangani segala seluk beluk rumah ini. Kau tahu kenapa aku mengijinkannya?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Tentu saja karena aku menyiapkannya untuk calon istriku ini, Sayang," ucap Sasuke lembut sambil mencubit kecil ujung hidung mancung Sakura. "aku ingin kau merasa nyaman berada di rumah kita ini. Maafkan aku. Aku sungguh sudah memantapkan hatiku, hanya saja waktunya belum tepat."

"Kalau begitu, kapan waktu yang tepat?"

"Setelah aku berhasil membujukmu untuk keluar dari rumah sakit dan berada di rumah untuk terus melayaniku sepanjang waktu. Dan kurasa kita bisa mempersiapkannya untuk tiga bulan lagi."

_Emerald_ indah itu membelalak lebar. "A-apa?! Coba ulangi lagi, Sasu!"

"Tiga bulan lagi kita akan menikah," ucap Sasuke sambil bangkit dari duduknya sehingga mau tidak mau Sakura ikut berdiri. "persiapkan dirimu beserta kedua orangtuamu. Orangtuaku dan aku akan melamar secara resmi malam ini."

"HHEEEEEHHHH...?!"

Sungguh lamaran yang tidak romantis. Ck.

**-!-**

**-!-**

**-!-**

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yup fic gaje penghilang stress. Wkwkwkwk. Otak setengah waras cha bekerja kembali yeiiy! Ho ho ho.**

**Terinspirasi dari obrolan nyata nich, cuman dibedain aja disana-sini.**

**Sungguh Cha lagi stress, rasanya pengen marah-marah mulu. Akhir-akhir ini emosi cha lagi diuji. Bahkan ketika ultah kemarin T-T.**

**Yup, gomen deh kalo ceritanya kaya gini. Mudah-mudahan bisa menghibur waktu luang para readers yang telah mnyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic cha yang satu ini.**

**Akhir kata...**

**Minta REVIEW dooooooooonnng :D**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Cilacap, 27 Maret 2013**

** -!-**

**Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi**


End file.
